


think I love you better now

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “Come on, Noah,” he murmurs, “sleep this once for daddy. Your mommy looksreallypretty right now. You’ll understand when you’re older.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	think I love you better now

**Author's Note:**

> This follows in the same universe as a prior fic of mine - [loving you is all I wanna do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862073). You don't need to read it to understand this one, but in case there's any backstory questions, it'll help to read it first :)

Donna opens the front door, expecting to hear crying or screaming (from Josh or the baby), but hears silence when she gets home from her doctor’s appointment, surprising her. She throws her jacket and purse on the entryway table and toes off her shoes, lining them next to Josh’s in the closet in the hallway. She makes her way through the house, peeking into the nursery to find Josh in the rocking chair feeding baby Noah. He doesn’t notice her in the doorway, so she tiptoes past and into their bedroom. 

Noah is a little over two months old now and Donna loves being a mom, but she just got the go-ahead to resume sexual activity and she’s thankful that Josh seems to have nap time well underway. She’s still on leave for the next month, with Josh transitioned away from the White House completely. He’d made good on his word after they had got back from their honeymoon about a year and a half ago, telling the President his plans and ending his reign as Chief of Staff last November. 

It’s been an adjustment for both of them, but once they got pregnant, it was like Josh forgot he was a major political animal and transformed into the most incredible husband and father she could ever dream of, and she feels they both deserve a little treat for making it this far without (too much) incident. She’d picked up a new lingerie set after her appointment and she puts it on now, spritzing Josh’s favorite perfume of hers onto her neck and wrists. 

“God, you’re hungry, aren’t you?” Josh’s voice comes through on the baby monitor and she grins. “You’re gonna go into a nice milk coma just like your grandpa Noah would after a big meal.” 

Donna’s eyes grow soft at that. She had decided early on that if they had a boy, she wanted to name him after Josh’s father. He’d been more than happy about it; getting teary when they got the confirmation and he called his mom to tell her the news. She listens to him chatter away at the baby as she gets ready, sliding on a pair of thigh-highs that always make Josh go crazy. She’s a little nervous, like it’s the first time he’s seeing her naked, and she wishes she weren’t breastfeeding so she could take a shot or something to calm her nerves. 

Donna had not had an easy labor. Noah was breech when they’d first gotten to the hospital and the nurse had been able to turn him, but by then there were other issues. He wasn’t getting enough oxygen towards the end and they were worried about having to do an emergency C-section, but she was able to deliver him naturally. 

Noah used his Lyman lungs as soon as he was Earthside, though, screaming his little head off as the nurses cleaned him off. Josh had wandered over automatically, reassuring Donna that he had all appendages intact. 

Then it had been an issue with the placenta not being delivered in the proper amount of time. They’d been giving her meds beforehand, but as soon as they placed Noah in her arms, he was whisked away again so they could take Donna into surgery to fix everything. She had forced Josh to stay with Noah no matter what, despite his wishes of wanting to go with her, but he kissed her quickly, told her he loved her, and stood valiantly by his newborn son’s side until his wife was wheeled safely back to him a few hours later.

She stares at herself in the mirror now, not so much worried that Josh will mind her new body, but more so the way it’ll all work. She’s sore and her boobs hurt constantly and she’s worried it won’t feel the same or she won’t be able to perform the way she used to, which will be a little devastating since she and Josh have always prided themselves on having pretty incredible sex together. She sighs, plumps her hair at the roots a little, and checks herself over one more time before padding down the hall to the nursery. 

She stands in the doorway for a moment, happy to just watch Josh rock Noah until he’s sleeping. There’s something about him holding a baby that makes her blood buzz and she bites her lip as she stares at him. He doesn’t notice her until she steps into the room. 

“Honey,” she murmurs and he looks up quickly, not really seeing her before looking back at Noah. 

“He’s asleep, but I’m gonna rock him for a little longer.”

Donna smiles and moves more into the room. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I—” He finally looks up and his eyes blink before widening comically. His jaw drops open and his eyes wander down her body as she leans against the diaper table. “Am I dreaming?”

She chuckles. “Nope.”

“How, uh–“ he stammers as he tries to get out of the chair slowly. “How was your check-up?”

“It was good. Everything is where it should be.”

“That’s good,” he says, still struggling on the best approach to not wake the baby in his arms, and Donna bites her lip to stifle her laugh this time. “Is that new?”

“It is,” she preens, thankful she has a husband who notices when she changes things up. 

Josh finally stands without jostling Noah too much. The baby whines for a moment, but Josh coos at him as he places him gently in the bassinet. 

“Come on, Noah,” he murmurs, “sleep this once for daddy. Your mommy looks _really_ pretty right now. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Donna smirks as Josh puts a pacifier in Noah’s mouth and backs away with his hands raised, sighing once he gets the door closed to a crack. He doesn’t waste a second before his hands are on Donna, running around her waist and hips as he walks her backwards toward their bedroom. 

“Good appointment, huh?” he asks, pushing her softly against the wall and burying his face in her neck. “God, you smell good.” He nips at her skin and she groans quietly when he cups her breasts softly, taking care to not be too rough. 

“Very good appointment,” she says, grabbing his hands and steering him fully into their room. 

“We can have sex again?” he asks as he peels off his shirt. 

“We got the green light,” she says, smirking as he trips over his pant legs. “Josh, slow down. You’re gonna break your neck.”

He pulls her to him again, kissing her mouth fervently as his hands trace the intricate lace that runs up and down her body. He moans when their pelvises bump into one another and Donna pushes him onto the bed. 

“It’s been nine weeks, babe,” he comments. “ _Nine_.” She tries to slow him down anyway, sliding onto his lap gently and trailing her fingers into his hair, but she gasps when he thrusts up into her. It’s been a long nine weeks for her, too. 

“I know,” she murmurs, “but with everything that happened, they wanted to be extra sure.”

“‘M not complaining,” Josh mumbles, his lips moving down her jaw before coming back up to kiss her softly. He rubs up her back and leans away from her, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and smiling at her fondly. “You did an incredible thing. I mean–“ he shakes his head, “that baby is perfect, Donna.” 

“Yeah,” she agrees, smiling softly. “He was definitely worth the forty-eight hour labor.”

Josh traces her jaw and chin, moving up to her nose as he looks over her. He’s always been in awe of her, but watching her give birth to their son was indescribable. The whole time he just could not believe her body was capable of the things it was doing. It only solidified his unyielding love for her, especially when he didn’t know if she would be okay toward the end. 

He pulls her closer now, not wanting to think about the scary parts, but just wanting to have this moment to show his wife how much she means to him. 

“You’re a superhero,” he whispers, kissing her softly again. “And I’d wait nine more weeks for you, if that’s what you needed.”

“You’re very sweet,” she says pulling lightly on his overgrown hair. “But I didn’t put this on for nothing.” 

He hums and fingers the material flaring slightly around the tops of her thighs. “I like the blue.”

“Yeah?”

He nods and kisses her again. “Matches your eyes.” Another kiss, longer this time, that leaves her following him as he pulls away. He smiles at her pout and kneads her hips. “Everything was good?”

She huffs a little, but knows he likes a full status report. “Incision is clear, cervix is good, uterus is in tact. Blood pressure, milk ducts, all of it,” she assures him. “Clean bill of health.”

“You’re sure?”

“Josh,” she whines. “I’m _fine_. The only meds the doctor prescribed were for me to - and I quote - ‘get laid’. So,” she smirks and grinds on top of him, “unless you want me to go to another pharmacy - fulfill my order.”

He grins up at her and shifts suddenly so she’s on her back, sprawled across the bed. “Sounds like you have a shifty doctor,” he murmurs as he kisses slowly down her neck and to her chest, moving the lacy cups down and zeroing in on her nipple. She hisses and he backs off immediately, concern lacing his face, but she pulls him back down. 

“Just go easy,” she murmurs. “Your son is a little enthusiastic when he’s hungry. I’m like an exposed wire down there.”

“That's probably my fault,” Josh teases and leans in again, pressing feather light kisses to her soft skin. He keeps moving down after a minute, his tongue warm and wet against the silk and lace covering her stomach. 

He peers up at her and can sense her nerves, so he keeps eye contact as best he can as he lovingly kisses down her belly and around the scars that housing Noah left. He leans back up to her face and kisses her deeply, trying to pour everything he feels for her into it. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, one of his hands sliding down to sneak underneath the material of the lingerie and rub at her skin. She sighs, relaxing more into the bed as she wraps her arms around him. “Tell me if it’s too much, alright?”

She nods and kisses him again, sliding her tongue against his and making him groan. “You won’t hurt me,” she whispers. “Just go slow.”

He leans in once more, kissing her until she’s practically whining beneath him. He moves gradually down her body again, flicking lightly at her nipples with his tongue, her gasp out of pleasure this time instead of discomfort. He keeps going, soon deterred by the fabric covering her, so he stands up again, running his palms up and down her legs, thumbing the tops of her thigh highs. 

“You know what these do to me, Donnatella.” 

She squirms as his hands slide higher, still avoiding her most sensitive part. “Then stop teasing me,” she moans, “and do something about it.”

He hums and pulls her leg up, resting her foot on his shoulder. “What would you have me do?” He smirks down at her as she whines in earnest now. He grows more smug when he sees the damp patch on her silky blue panties and he reaches forward, tracing over it lightly with his pointer finger. Her hips jump and he stops his teasing as he sinks to his knees before her, pulling her to the edge of the bed. 

“Josh,” she mumbles, her hand in his hair, “I—“

“What, Donna?” he asks, kissing her creamy thighs on his way to her core. “Tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything.”

She pulls on his hair as she scoots back more comfortably on the bed, and Josh follows happily, laying down on his stomach between her thighs. He kisses up from her knee, nosing the material aside to kiss across her belly lovingly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. She hums and he looks up briefly to see her eyes close as she throws her head back. Josh takes that as a sign he’s doing okay, so he inches his way back down, kissing the top of her mound softly through her underwear, still looking up to see her reaction. 

“Take ‘em off,” she mumbles and Josh gets off the bed again. 

He takes off the thigh-highs first, his dick twitching in protest, before he goes for her panties. He hooks his fingers in the sides and Donna lifts her hips so he can take them all the way off. He stays standing and stares at her for a moment. 

“What?” she asks. “It’s still there isn’t it?”

Josh grins. “I’m just admiring.”

“Well, can you admire a little faster? Noah won’t sleep forever.”

“So this is what we’ve come to?” he asks, still grinning as he crawls between her legs once more. “Quickies during nap time?” He licks a stripe where her leg and torso meet, making her back bow off the bed. 

“No,” she says breathlessly, her hand anchored in his hair. “But–“ she cuts off with a moan when Josh finally stops teasing her and flicks at her swollen nub with his tongue, still a little cautious, but growing more sure the louder she becomes. 

“You gotta be quiet.”

“Josh, don't stop,” she whines, fisting his hair as her legs open completely for him. She misses his smug grin, her eyes rolling back when he brings his knuckles up to massage her folds. He uses his other hand to pull the skin above her mound taut, opening her further for him to have full access. She gasps and whimpers loudly again as he keeps his focus on her clit, keeping a slow and steady rhythm with his tongue as she writhes on the bed. “Right there. Don't move, oh my G—“

Her orgasm sweeps through her, cutting her off, and Josh rides the waves with her. He holds her thighs as she shudders and twitches against his face, one of her fists in his hair, and the other in her mouth to stave off the loud moan trying to escape. She softens after a minute, her hand muffling her incredulous breathless giggles now as Josh kisses her thighs again before making his way up her body. 

“I hope that’s satiated laughter,” he murmurs, settling between her legs, his elbows braced on either side of her head. 

“Come here,” she says, still smiling as she pulls him to her and kisses him languidly. He’s the one to moan now as she sneaks her hand down to cup him through his boxers. 

“That was okay, then?”

She nods. “Yes, and you can get that smug look off your face.”

He bites his lip, ready to quip back, but she tugs him out of his boxers and strokes him firmly, her thumb putting pressure on the underside of his tip, and he groans again. “God, Donna,” he moans, kissing her hard. “I want you so bad.”

“Take these off,” she orders and pushes back on his shoulders. He stands and kicks off the boxers as she unzips the top of her lingerie, but he frowns when she reaches over the bed for something. She sits back up, a wrapper in her hand. “We have to use condoms for a few days. The birth control they put me on today takes–“

But Josh doesn’t care about the reason. He quickly unwraps it and sheathes himself before pouncing on her again. She’s smiling against his lips as he kisses her and she can feel him buzzing with want. 

“Slow down, babe,” she whispers, running her hands through his hair. He pulls back to look at her, mirroring her smile, and he slows his breathing down before kissing her gently, taking his time to work her back up to where she was before with his deft fingers. She moans against his mouth and squirms underneath him, trying to get him to move. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“You worry too much,” she whispers and she guides him to her opening, slowly letting him seat himself inside her. She breathes deeply for a moment as she gets situated, but when he slowly, almost reflexively, rocks against her, she feels the deep need for him that's always been there. The warm, tingly, best feeling she's ever felt in her life, kind of need that only Josh can satisfy. “I missed you.”

He smiles and buries his nose in her neck as she squeezes his ass, forcing him all the way in. “I missed you, too.”

She flexes against him, her walls clamping onto him, and he moans in her ear, turning her on even more. 

“Josh, honey, you can move,” she encourages. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Gimme a second,” he grunts, and she gets it. It’s overwhelming reconnecting this way for the first time in so long. 

They’ve subconsciously put their relationship on hold the second Noah was born, going into full blown parent mode with the late night feedings and the countless visitors waiting to meet the newest member of their family. They haven’t had anything resembling intimacy for months except some half-asleep goodnight kisses or 2am snuggles as Josh supports a mostly sleeping Donna to stay upright while she feeds Noah. They’ve either been too tired or too busy to take time for just themselves.

This is what they’ve been needing and Donna makes a mental note to book them a hotel room for a night when his mother comes to stay with them in a few weeks. 

He pulls back after another moment, his eyes dark with desire. He draws out of her slowly and slides back in, his pelvis hitting hers just right, and she whimpers. 

“More.”

He does it again, his eyes closing as she rocks against him. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last,” he admits. “You feel so good and it’s been so long. My Donna tolerance is way lower now.”

“It’s okay,” she giggles, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. “Just–“ she nudges him again and he takes the hint. 

Josh keeps a slow pace, almost teasing her with his strokes. The more he moves, the more he seems to regain at least some control over his hormones, and he builds her up, up, up, both of them moaning into each other’s ear as his thumb moves down to brush over her clit again. 

She whines loudly, her toes starting to curl against his calf. “Josh, I’m so– _fuck_.” Her breath stutters when he keeps hitting that spot deep inside. “I’m so close.” 

He’s spurred on by her words, determined to get her there again, but his control is waning. He works double time against her clit, his hips speeding up against hers, and he leans down to flick her nipple with his tongue and she clenches around him, squeaking and moaning his name as she comes, and Josh loses it. He groans and twitches against her, coming hard, and she drags his face to hers to kiss him fiercely as their hips drag against each other. 

“I love you,” she mumbles against his lips. “I love you.”

Josh smiles lazily, his dimples deep, and he exhales shakily before he shifts them onto their sides, disposing the condom quickly so he can pull her closer. She hitches her leg over his hip and snuggles into his neck, both finally catching their breath. 

“Not bad for a washed up mom and dad,” he teases and she giggles. 

“I don’t know what I was worried about,” she says, tracing nonsensical patterns across his chest. 

“Worried?”

“Not about you,” she reassures him. “About me. I was nervous that it wouldn’t feel the same. It was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” He tucks her hair behind her ear and caresses her jaw before kissing her softly. “I was there, Donna,” he reminds her. “I watched you do this amazing and impossible and terrifying thing.” He kisses her again. “And I’ve watched you become the best mom to our son and I just want you to know I don’t take any of that lightly. I know what you’ve sacrificed to give us this family, so we do this at your pace, honey. You’re the boss.”

She grins again and is about to respond when a quiet gurgle comes over the baby monitor. Josh looks over at her before another, louder, whimper comes through. 

“I think _he’s_ the boss,” she sighs and moves to get up, but Josh kisses her cheek and forehead before rolling out of the bed. 

“I’ll get him.”

He throws Donna his comfiest robe and jumps into his boxers before disappearing down the hall. She threads her arms through the sleeves right as Josh gets into the nursery. 

“Hi, my son,” he says. “Did you have a good nap?” Noah gurgles again in response and Donna bites her lip. “Let’s go see mommy.”

She waits the twenty seconds it takes for Josh to walk into the bedroom and her eyes light up when she sees Noah in his arms. She reaches for him and lifts him to her nose, breathing in that intoxicating baby smell that she never wants to go away, and kisses his chubby cheek. The instant she brings him down, she feels his fingers grabbing for her breast, and she gives Josh a pointed look. 

“You already ate, little man,” she says, kissing his cheek again before cradling him on her propped up knees. 

Josh slides in next to Donna on the bed and wraps his arm around her shoulders as they stare at the baby. Noah’s got a mop of dirty blonde hair and his eyes are that baby blue that Josh hopes will keep instead of going brown like his own. Donna smiles down at him as he grabs hold of her finger, digging his nails into her skin. 

“Hi, my little love,” she coos, booping his nose with her finger. “I missed you today.” Noah doesn’t want to sit still, so she lays him down on the bed between her and Josh, grabbing his spare diaper bag from the closet and giving him some toys to keep him occupied. 

They watch him, mesmerized as he shoves various toys in his mouth. 

“Our bar for ‘amazing’ has really dropped, huh?” Josh asks and she grins. 

“Twelve years of the White House and diplomacy has nothing on him.”

Josh reaches his arm across the bed, landing on the back of Donna’s head, and he pulls her to him lightly. “Thank you,” he murmurs, kissing her as Noah lets out a happy squeal. “For him,” he grins, “and for earlier.” He kisses her again. “For everything.”

She hums and kisses him one more time before leaning back on her elbow, her hand protective over Noah’s belly as she looks at Josh, this ridiculous man she’s loved for almost half her life. She can’t imagine it getting any better than this, right here, with her two boys. 

Noah blows a raspberry and Josh blows one back, making him squeak happily. He does it a few more times before Noah starts squirming determinedly now, his face scrunching and turning red as he grunts. 

“That’s my boy,” Josh says proudly as the smell of the baby’s hard work wafts over them and Donna laughs. Josh sits up and throws on some sweats and a t-shirt before picking Noah back up. “What do you say to a fresh diaper, some takeout and Sesame Street, huh? You think we can get mommy to call for some pizza?” He turns them both to look at Donna; Noah with his fist in his mouth and Josh with a big cartoon pout on his face. 

“I think I can make that happen,” she acquiesces, smiling widely at the pair of them. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Josh lifts Noah above his head, wiggling him playfully as he makes his way to the nursery, making him squeal again, and Donna stares after them thinking that no, life definitely doesn’t get any better than this. 


End file.
